


don't you start your clock now?

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/F, Why?, bc I said so, lesbian!beth harmon, look i know they only interacted once but there was tension, why? bc i said so.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: beth harmon's entered the chess tournament she's been longing for, and the first person she plays is surprisingly pretty.
Relationships: Elizabeth Harmon/Annette Packer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. annette packer.

Beth stared at the girl sitting in front of her.

"Hi." 

She blinked. She was playing a girl first? Oh, well. It didn't matter. Maybe she was good. 

She extended her arm out. "Annette Packer."

"Beth Harmon."

Annette was your typical '60s girl. She had curly brown hair, hazel eyes and designer clothes. 

Beth found her pretty. She had found other girls pretty. In the unnatural way. When she had seen those two from her high-school making out in the library, her eyes were fixated on the girl. Her boyfriend's hand was up her shirt and Beth...

Beth ducked her head, focusing on the match instead of the girl. She had interesting moves that Beth had never seen before, but alas, Beth was better. 

But, she purposely threw the match. Not enough to let Annette win, but just enough to buy more time for the two of them to talk. 

"I've never met another girl that likes chess." Beth muttered. Annette started Beth's clock. 

"Nor I. I would like to be friends with you, Beth. I feel that I could learn a lot from you." 

"I would like nothing more." 

She made her final move, and Annette faltered for a moment, before tipping her king over. Beth recorded her move. 

She tore off a little piece of paper and handed it to Annette. 

"My address. Swing around sometime, won't you?" She got up, walking away from Annette, and her heart fluttered. Maybe Annette was like her. 


	2. when it was my first time, i threw up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beth's got her first period, and annette's there for her.

Beth winced. It felt like her organs were being ripped up. She couldn't do this right now. She had a chess tournament to win. How else was she going to move up the ranks? She looked down to see a thin line of blood dripping down her leg and fought the urge to throw up. 

The door opened and in waltzed Annette, her curly brown hair bouncing with each step she took. She hesitated when she saw Beth standing there. She looked down, not wanting to lock eyes with Annette. Awkward awkward awkward-

"I've never-" Annette thrusts something into her hands. It's a pad. Beth feels her cheeks heat as she fights the urge to say, "I don't know how to use this." Annette's eyes are lingering on her as she shuts the stall door and shoves some toilet paper down there, throwing the pad in the bin. 

Annette smiled at her as she washed her hands. As she turned to leave, Annette said, "Beat him for me, won't you, Beth?"

Beth blushed slightly at the thought of doing it for her. "I'll try." she muttered, closing the door behind her. 


End file.
